didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexie
Alexie the Archeologist is a personal captive received at the end of the Haab Desert mission along with a set of standard captives. This one is by far the most talkative captive. Story Alexie first appears at the beginning of the mission as another member of the townsfolk. If she is interacted with, she will ask if the player has seen her missing friends. She becomes more important after Kirya is broken out of prison; Suki and her party are tasked with luring her into Kirya's home through the well and underground passages. The player watches as she is warned by two city guards that her friends were most likely kidnapped. The archeologist refuses to leave, wishing to stay for her friends. Suki comes up to her after the guards leave and uses the scroll she was given by Kirya to bait the archeologist into following her into the well and eventually into the grave robber's home. Alexie realizes she fell into a trap and resists capture, but is quickly subdued by both Kirya and Suki. After arriving at the Sandstorm Guild's headquarters, she is taken directly to the guildmaster and ordered to reveal what she knows about the treasure. She plays brave and refuses to cooperate, after which she is threatened with the death of her captive friends. Suki is able to let the the scene continue or intervene; either way the criminals will learn where to go and head there the next day. The archeologist is brought along and tied to a post while Suki kidnaps the remaining archeologists. Once all three are captured, Alexie is taken with Kirya and Suki to translate an ancient scroll that allows Kirya to perform the ritual to reveal the treasure (Which, to the disappointment of her captor, proves to be rain). She is taken back to the Sandstorm guild where Suki is given permission to take her and the others she captured back to her guild. While the other captives are held for ransom, Alexie becomes a Private Cell captive. After Krystina's defeat, she is freed alongside the rest of Suki's captives and returns to Madinah to tip off the Sandstorm Guild's location to the authorities, who end up raiding it. Personality The Archaeologist cares deeply for her friends, referring to them as sisters and refusing to leave the city despite the potential danger after learning they were kidnapped. After being taken by the Sandstorm Guild, she shows a backbone against her captors, but her bravery does not extend to getting her friends killed. She very reluctantly assists Kirya and Suki access the treasure, often requiring the threat of violence against her friends to get her cooperation. In the private cell, she maintains her resolve as well as her concern for her friends. However, she is cooperative with Suki; indeed, she has no issue with filling Suki's ears with words after being ungagged. Trivia * Her name was revealed to be Alexie in v1.7. * In v1.7, she is seen with glasses except for when she is a private cell captive. * Alexie is the first captive, who is not captured in combat, thus doesn't have a battler sprite in-game. Category:Personal Captives Category:Characters Category:Didnapper Characters